


Pirates Of The Caribbean | Curse Of The Black Pearl

by Dirty_Yoongi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anne Bonny and Grace O'Malley, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, I really did my god damn research for this, Implied Norrington/OFC, Implied Sexual Content, Jack the Monkey, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Sexual Tension, The Black Pearl - Freeform, Violence, based on a fusion of, be gentle with me please, im still a baby, only for a scene tho, this is my first POTC fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Yoongi/pseuds/Dirty_Yoongi
Summary: Grace O'Malley is a pirate who lives and works under the name Georgia O'Brien to avoid detection. Watching a captain of a sinking ship glide into the docks of Port Royal in the Caribbean,  his timing is inopportune, however, because later that evening the town is besieged by a pirate ship. Which triggered Graces curiosity and hopes of an adventure on the seas, while the pirates kidnap the governor's daughter, Elizabeth, who's in possession of a valuable coin that is linked to a curse that has transformed the pirates into the undead. Grace O'Malley and a gallant blacksmith in love with Elizabeth allies with Sparrow in pursuit of the pirates.





	1. 1 - "You know I love a good adventure"

She sat perched on the edge of the old wooden pier watching the ship's crew pace up and down the creaky wooden plank but, Grace helped them load the last of their unsold trade. Most of their trade was in large burlap sacks with the name of its contents printed on the front in black ink; curtsy of the fishermen's wives back home. Grace stood with one black leather boot on the base of the plank as she handed burlap sacks to the next person.

Grace had chosen to stay and live in Port Royal, Fort Charles on her own free will; she chose to stay to oversee the trade that came from her home in Ireland. Where she would be glad to trade the miserable weather for the warm rays of sun, and the cool gentle breeze that rolled over daily.

While serving as a Captain for one of the trading ships, Grace also had become well versed in the ways of law and stood as her crew's lawyer if they were to run into trouble or unsavory characters. To ensure that none of the crew found guilty or prosecuted, Grace made sure she had at least a bit of incriminating evidence on almost every court judge working in Port Royal and under the Crown.

Hearing the click of a heeled shoe, Grace assumed it was a navy officer come to arrest one of the sailor or Captains on the dock. Seeing that she had already paid the fee to tie up the ship; Grace thought nothing of the intruder. "Bloody arses," One of he crew muttered in his thick accent that followed the incessant insults thrown towards the intruder. Grace smirked knowing how impatient some people can be as the impatient man waited on the dock as if he was overseeing the crew himself.

"Where's your Captain?" A British accent called out to the crew, causing them all the stop moving to trade and glance towards Grace. Grace acknowledged the man with a polite nod of her head as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Ah, Madam its a shilling to tie up your boat here," He continued looking down at his book not even glancing at Grace. The page he was looking at had been half filled already Grace had no doubt that he had gone around getting the other Captain's to pay again.  _Greedy little man_. The dock-master looked down, and then back at Grace with a snobbish sparkle in his eye, and his nose pointed towards the sky in the same manner. Grace snorted watching the display boosting herself onto her tiptoes to take a quick glance down the names on he page, quick to find the alias she'd adopted while living in Port Royal.  _Georgia O'Brien seems like she'd work._

"We already paid. Names O'Brien, Georgia O'Brien." Grace stated in a polite manner but with some force; as much as she loved to get people to question themselves, she didn't have time to be playing around becasue anyone could catch on to her or the crew. On the dock, Grace stood close to the dock-master so that she could stop him in the need arose. From standing so close to him she could see everything else like the layer of sheer white lead paint on his face that didn't do anything to cover the redness peaking through the cracking, caked wrinkles of his forehead and smile lines. The Londoners always did confuse her physically, mentally and grammatically. "If that's all, we have to get this loaded before the end of the day," She explained tipping her wide-brimmed hat in the direction of the crew which indicated that they should continue on, and ignore anything else that were to happen between their Captain and the dock-master. The English man walked off in a huff becoming vexed by the fact that he wasn't able to get extra money from Grace. She held the plank steady with her foot as the crew climbed it to get ready to set sail back home without Grace. _It's for the best. They need you here not there._ Grace smiled as she untied the ropes holding the ship to port.

Noticing a floating bucket in the water, one of the crew leaned over the railing and grabbed it, confused by its sudden appearance. "What in the world?" He muttered causing most of his companions, and Captain to shrug and continue to pull the ropes back on board. Turning on her heels Grace met the sight of a small sailing boat making its way to port, but it seemed to be sinking as it did. Seeing its Captain standing in the crows nest with grace allowing the boat to run its course, even then Grace knew that there wasn't anyone that could pull that off, and be sober. "Sparrow," A crew member muttered with the bucket in hand knowing that both him and Grace knew each other.

Grace nodded watching the boat, the last time she had heard about about the infamous sparrow it had been that he had gotten himself marooned on an island before his crew took off with his ship and went after Isla De Muerta. Seeing the slight wind blew the tails of his bandanna behind him and caused his long coat to flap in the wind. "There's not a chance in hell that he's sober is there?" She asked no one in particular.

"Not a chance," He answered as he quietly laughed trying not to draw attention to himself. He climbed back on board as the crew set sail leaving Grace standing on the pier watching the scene play out. Eventually, the boat hit the sandy bottom of the bay leaving the crows nest sticking idly out of the water allowing its Captain to step simply and seamlessly onto the doc with practiced movements. Grace watched the Captain ignore the looks that most of the other sailors were giving him as he sauntered down the pier towards the town.

Grace let out a small laugh as she slipped her pistol back into its place in the back of he soft dark leather corset that sat on comfortable on her middle. Knowing how dangerous they can be, she opted for the looser less deadly version that allows her to hid things in places that no one else would think to check. Grace hurried to walk inland avoiding the dock-master as he yelled at the pirate for tying up his boat, while Grace shrugged on her long coat and glanced at most of the surrounding navy officers. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr smith," The dock-master said happily, scooping the coins out of the book.

Knowing he would get himself into more trouble, Grace snatched the coin purse from the dock-masters desk and gripped the staggering pirate by the arm. "Come along. Best get you out of this state," Grace lied smoothly nodding thankfully towards the dock-master who smiled in return. "Take it," Grace whispered slipping the bag of coins into his hand. "Don't go spending it all. Yeah,"

Watching Grace skeptically he pocketed the coins nodding with thanks towards the red-headed woman. Once the two were out of sight of anyone hat could be suspicious of either of them, Grace turned to stop dead in front of the drunken pirate captain. "Good to see you living," She smiled slightly last time she'd seen it it was before he set out to find Isla De Muerta, and found out that he might not come back. "Where's the pearl?" Grace asked seriously as her expression dropped when she didn't see the ship on the horizon. Truth be-told that Grace loved that ship almost as much Jack did, it was one of the few legitimate pirate ships Grace had been on and she'd fallen in love with her.

Jack gladly returned the smile, the girl deserved it. They hadn't seen each other for a long time but it was enough to gain a mutual friendship between the two. "Gone, luv," he slurred the well-known fact that made it all the more real. The face wiped the happy smile from Graces face; she knew how much that ship meant to him and how likely it was that it hadn't sunk otherwise Jack wouldn't have been standing in front of her. "First, and only time I'll watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack muttered as he walked around Grace who was aware of the balance issues he had that made it seem like he was drink all the time when he was actually stone cold sober.

Grace ran a list of possible ways that it could all go wrong or end badly and threw each one of them to the wind. She followed behind him watching the rest of the dock skeptically. "Fancy help to get her back?" She asked noticing the rapidly decreasing number of navy officers on the dock.

"What's in it for you?" He asked weary of her sudden interest in wanting to help him out and get his ship back. Grace glared at him crossing her arms over her chest as if the question was an insult.

"You know I love a good adventure," Grace reasoned with the would-be pirate Captain. "Mr Smith, are you willing to allow me?" She continued using the name the dock-master gave him. Seeing something flicker in his eyes and the smirk forming on his lips, Grace knew she'd started something she was always prepared to finish.

"Do you have the courage of fortitude to follow orders, and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" He asked quizzically clearly testing Grace knowing she would stay true becasue that was who she was and that made her a valuable friend.

The question caused a smirk to sit on Graces lips knowing full well she would. "You've been sitting on that one for quite a while haven't you," Grace laughed as jack shrugged nodding. "Ships that way," Grace pointed towards one of the navy ships docked that were clearly off limits to civilians. Watching him swagger off down the dock towards the navy ship marked the interceptor in gold yellow lettering. Made for speed, something they'd want and was very much needed. The dauntless was the power in the waters as most navy officers would say without a doubt but most knew better.  _Speed is what we'll need if we were to try and catch the pearl._

The distant sound of gunfire caught Grace's attention, looking towards Fort Charles; she knew there was some kind of ceremony going on and almost everyone that had the ' _important_ ' title tacked onto their name was up there. She'd heard rumor that someone was getting a promotion and she also knew that he'd be far too busy twirling his blade around to notice the looks of discomfort on the women's face. Grace had been watching the docks for weeks so she knew when there were officers on the dock and who they were, but she never made an attempt to take one of the ships and go because she'd rather no get caught and get an appointment with the gallows. 

"This dock is off limits to civilians," a voice pushed the thoughts aside as she noticed that the would-be Captain wasn't in front of her and had taken off to a lower section of the dock. Where two naval sailors who looked as if they'd just shuffled themselves into place to look like they weren't slacking off.

Grace sighed muttering about how he was going to get them both either caught or killed; quickly running down the ramp leading to the lower deck, she saw both Mullroy and Murtogg. Now Mullroy and Murtogg were nice enough but they were so unsure of themselves without orders. They couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," Jack tried walking around the two but they quickly shifted to black his path again while Grace stayed put to observe the situation. She noticed Jack's eyes narrowing at the two as he thought of a way to distract them, Grace always held her breath when the cogs of insanity started turning in Jacks mind.

"Apparently, there's some high-tone and fancy to-do at the fort, eh. How is it that to upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" Grace took the comment as a distraction for her to try and find a way to sneak onto the ship or to at least get close enough to make a run for it. But there wasn't a way that she could see unless she wanted to take a run and jump from the dock above them and hope and pay she hits wood rather than shallow water.

"Someone had to make sure that this dock stays off limits to civilians," Grace moved around the support post so that the two naval sailors could see her. The two of the seemed surprised to see her as she had told them that she wouldn't be back on solid land for quite a long time but the two of them had drank far too much that night so she doubted that they even remembered what the three of them were talking about.

"And clearly they're doing a very good job," Grace smiled at both men as she casually joined the conversation. "Can't spear the best men for some to-do?"

"Thank you, miss," Mullroy smiled as if it was the first time he'd hear someone ever say that about him in his life.  _Mustn't get much recognition for the good they do._

"It's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to be that..." Jack walked closer to point at the ship anchored farther away from the port. Grace stifled a giggle as the two naval sailors moved with Jack trying to block his path Grace moved around them so she was closer to the ship itself without them noticing. "A ship like that makes this one here look a bit superfluous," their gaze landed on the ship he was pointing to.  _The HMS Dauntless._

 


	2. 2 - "The dutch actually. Didn't like how I ran things you see,"

Murtogg turned his attention to the ship and quickly back both Grace and Jack. "The Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the interceptor for speed," as soon as the statement escaped his mouth Jack tapped his chin in thought.  _I'm sure it is._

"I heard of one. Its supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable...The Black Pearl." he raised his eyebrows as he spoke, Grace nodded agreeing with him, the two navy sailors seemed to be at a loss never having seen the pearl but only heard stories.

The mention of the ship pulled a chuckle from Mullroy gaining a strange look from his fellow officer. "There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor,"

Grace moved back towards the three as she heard Mullroy say the ship didn't exist. "You're gonna start an argument," Grace whispered in Jacks general direction.

"The black Pearl is a real ship," Murtogg began to argue.

"No, no it's not," Mullroy shot back correcting his friend.

"Told you," Grace muttered as she glanced at the interceptor then the dauntless.  _Now hearing that one was faster and the other was powerful, it seemed plausible to get on the interceptor and then take the dauntless and use that as our get away._  "How can you be so sure that is not real?" Grace asked out loud catching the attention of both navy sailors.

"There just stories Madam," One of them spoke, Grace really didn't care who was speaking anymore.

"Yes I understand that but made up by who? What good could come from stories made up about an imaginary ship?" she asked slowly becoming frustrated with the two sailors.

"Its real, I've seen it." one officer argued again.

Mullroy frowned as he heard this coming from a close friend "You've seen it?" Murtogg asked as Mullroy nodded "You haven't seen it," just as Murtogg was going to start laughing again.

"Yes. I have," Grace glanced a Jack next to her and jerked her head in the direction of the ship as the two continued to argue about the existence of the black pearl. The two slipped past the arguing sailors and onto the ship, Grace moved towards the helm leaning against the bow rail. Jack had already made himself comfortable with the wheel of the ship, turning it in different directions as if it was his firs time. 

"Of Course. This is the most logical choice. If we even hope to get  close to the pearl," Grace spoke as the two navy sailors continued to argue wither the Black pearl was real. Hearing hurried foot steps that made race aware that both Mullroy and Murtogg had noticed the aboard the interceptor and where about to get them off of the ship. 

"Yes well where's the fun in having power but no speed," Jack stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To Grace it made sense to have both power and speed becasue no pirate would willingly give up such a ship quietly. 

"You!" Mullroy shouted as he and Murtogg made their way towards the pair on the gangplank. Grace the exaggerated look of surprise on jacks face as the call reached their ears. "Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!"

"Sorry. Really. Whole-heartedly," Grace lied with her hand raised noticing Murtogg had his gun raised but he couldn't decided who to point it at. "Idiots. Caught by a couple of idiots," Grace muttered more to herself and anyone else. 

"I'm sorry. It's just such a pretty boat." Jack began as he spread his hand in apology. "Ship!" He quickly corrected himself with his hands still spread but he didn't step away from the wheel. 

Both the sailors looked at the pair suspiciously but clearly not buying any of what they were seeing or hearing. "Whats your name?" Murtogg asked Jack then turned to Grace. "you too!"

"Georgia O'Brien, why?" Grace answered lowering her hands and crossing them over her chest and shifting her weight from where she was leaning on the row rail to stand closer to both the sailors.  

"Smith." Jack answered quickly. "Or Smithy if you like," Grace shrugged as Murtogg turned his attention to Jack and Mullroy glanced at her as if he was searching for a way to trip them up. 

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, 'Mr. Smith?' Mullroy asked clearly suspicious of both Mr. Smith and Georgia O'Brien.  

"Yeah, and no lies!" Murtogg added as if he was scolding children for stealing or playing rough with one another. Grace looked at Jack hoping he had a plan and that it would work out exactly as he planed becasue she had no idea how she'd be getting out of this one. 

"Alright, then. I confess; it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga. Raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out." Jack confessed as he took steps closer to the two navy sailors each of them taking at least one step back as he did forward. Both of them had their guns raised as this point and pointed at Jack. 

"Speak for yourself," Grace called as she had stayed where she'd been standing since the two sailors had found them on board the ship. One of the sailors turned to her questioning the statement. "I'm here for the ride. Always fun with him,"

"I said, no lies!" Murtogg said as if he knew the whole thing was a sham and knew exactly what the two were planning. 

"I think their telling the truth," Mullroy answered for the two pirates who glanced as one another clearly amused by the fact that they thought they were lieing.  _Its amazing how many people think I lie to get out of situations like this._

 "If he were telling truth he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg spoke as if he had the whole plan figured out but his friend had begun to consider the point of both pirates actually were telling the truth. 

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth if he told you it." Jack spoke confusing the two sailors and Grace. As he said this confusing washed over both of the sailors as they both began to consider whatever had just fallen out of Jacks mouth. 

"What?" Grace asked clearly confused by Jack and how his brain worked. Grace glanced towards the horizon wishing that she had actually gotten on that ship and gone home or at least gone as far as Tortuga. 

Within her daydreaming a sudden splash near the cliff face  that Fort Charles sat on top of drew her attention. The water rippled and bubbled but who ever had hit the water didn't come up for air.  _If someone jumped from that height there's no way they're coming up for air._ "Elizabeth!" an echo of a mans voice called for the rest of the dock to here but no body followed the first the body. 

"Didn't know it was that bad?" Grace muttered as the three men stood in shock as they saw the sight of the body hitting the water. 

"will you be saving her then?" The would-be Captain asked the two sailors sure that they would be able enough to save someone from drowning.

"I can't swim," Mullroy said still in shock and completely unsure of what to do now, Murtogg shook his head confirming that neither of them knew how to swim. 

"How do you expect to survive if you fall over board?" Grace asked already getting ready to climb over board to swim and save the person. 

"Pride of the kings navy you are,"  He muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes, not liking the idea of letting a woman drown. "Fine," he pulled his pistol from his belt and thrust it into Murtogg's hands, they pulled of the belt and threw it into Mullroy's hands. "Don't lose these," Jack said seriously to both the sailors as he dove into the water before both of them could react. 

Grace matched past the two sailors and off the ship, she walked farther down the dock to get a better look. She knelt down closer to the water to help haul the person onto the wooden dock as soon as Jack got back. 

As soon as she did so the weather suddenly picked up and changed. Its heading was new and violent, the animals all either stopped or scurried into hiding. It looked like the beginnings of a tropical storm, a wave of condensed air rolled over the waves as if something huge had hit the ground. Whispering drifted on the wave that rolled, blowing sails and flags violently in the opposing direction. Grace allowed it to roll over her the force of it blew her hair back and her hat off. "The medallion calls," Grace muttered as she scooped her hat back of the floor and set it down closer to her. 

At the dock Murtogg and Mullroy rushed to help pull the both theElizabeth and Jack back onto the dock. Batting their hands away Grace grabbed the now wet Elizabeth under her arms and carefully pulled her onto the dock. "Not breathing," Mullroy said clearly no functioning probably having never been in this situation before. 

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Anything else." Grace sassed checking Elizabeth for any visible injuries caused by her swan dive into the ocean. "Might wanna cut that off?" Grace suggested to the two sailors while trying to pull at the Elizabeth's corset holding a knife out to them.  _Wow. Just wow. I really don't have the arm strength to try and cut through it. Most days I just move sacks of god knows what from who knows where._

Both sailors looked at each other as if the other was daring the other to actually go through with the idea. "Move," Jack yelled to get the two idiot sailors to move out the way, grabbing the knife from Graces out stretched hand. Cutting the first two strings then yanked the rest of them the corset came away from the Elizabeth's middle easily holding the corset out to Murtogg who easily took it holding it to himself far more tightly than one should have. 

"Never would have thought of that," Mullroy said, drawing the pirates attention, indicating the torn corset. 

Elizabeth began to couch up the water that she had swallowed, she breathed heavily clearly disorientated and confused. "Now she's breathing," Grace announced smiling a little to no one in particular but both sailors knew it was a insult to them. 

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack said handing the knife back to Grace who tucked it into her boot where it was originally. Noticing the medallion that had been resting on Elizabeth's neck as she'd been laying down on the wooden dock. "Where did you get this?" he asked as he grabbed it, studying it closely, but his eyes met with Elizabeth's who was watching him wearily. 

Before anyone could say anything else, the shiny blade of a sword was help to the would-be pirate Captain's throat as he slowly lifted his chin. The sound of the medallion being dropped and hitting the Elizabeth's skin caused Grace to look up and out of instinct she reached for the pistol that was sitting strapped to her side under her coat. Seeing the amount of officers silenced her instinct to try and fight her way out. 

The sight of three men and two women together wasn't a good look but when one was basically in her underwear it really didn't grant any favours in any court of law. "On your feet," The commodore commanded to which both pirates obeyed the order easily and quickly. Grace carefully helped Elizabeth to her feet despite the fight or flight decision screaming in her head.

Most of the officers on the dock important or not stared pointedly at both Murtogg and Mullroy for an amble amount of reasons. Realizing that Elizabeth's corsets was still in Murtogg's hands he quickly threw it over his shoulder into the water as if no one had seen it in his hand in the first place. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" the governor exclaimed gathering his daughter and wrapping his coat around her shoulders tightly to try to warm her up a little as to his her from prying eyes. 

"No lasting injuries. Just say away from corsets." Grace muttered hoping no one heard her because it would just put her in even worse standing with the present company. 

"Yes-yes, I'm fine. Commodore Norrington," She said as Grace glared at the Commodore, he'd partly been the reason barely even any of the men that worked under the trading company back home wanted to sail anywhere close to the port or even step foot on the port. "do you intend on killing my rescuer?"

He looked to Elizabeth then to jack, who nodded the best he could with the commodore's blade at his throat confirming that he did in fact save the girl. "I believe thanks are in order," Norrington sighed as he sheathed the blade on his hip. "Both of you."  with an extended hand towards jack first who took it gingerly. Grace saw a flick in the commodore's eyes as he then yanked Jacks hand towards him, pulling back the sleeve of Jacks shirt, exposing the large capital 'P' brand on his inner wrist. He then moved to Grace forcing her to look out onto the waves also revealing a large capital 'P' just above her collarbone. Norrington's lips pursed before he gave both pirates a grim smile. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did you...pirates?" Most reacted in shock,  but the sailors are well-trained --in an instant, half a dozen pistols are aimed at both Jack and Grace.

"The dutch actually. Didn't like how I ran things you see," Grace sneered wasn't a complete lie but who knew. "Stick so far up their arse could see it when they yawned. Bit like yourself actually." Grace continued gaining a warning glare from the Commodore and both Murtogg and Mullroy. 

"Hang them," The governor said as the man sounded more annoyed  than anything else but the sentence caught Graces attention as she sent a venomous glare his way, though his focus was clearly on Jack. 

"Keep your guns on them, men," Norrington said as he turned to his lieutenant. The lieutenant looked equally as thrilled as the governor did annoyed.  _I really don't plan in visiting any gallows to day._ "Gillette, fetch some irons." His eyes flickered down to Jack's wrist again beneath his brand sat a tattoo of a small bird flying across the water. "Well, well...Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at Grammar so if there are any spelling mistakes and / Or Grammar mistakes let me know and I'll fix it or Ignore them whichever you want. Thank you in advance for actually clicking this story although It may be shit.
> 
> Please do review this. I'm open to comments, criticism and ideas so like do be sure to let me know if there's anything that you'd like to see or would like me to change.


End file.
